


in this metaphor guns are kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a sweep or so chilling in the void dave and kanaya finally get around to having a conversation</p><p>it is about girls</p>
            </blockquote>





	in this metaphor guns are kisses

K: Hey

K: Dave

K: What Is Up

K: Besides The Infinite Black Void That Hangs Eternally Over Our Heads

K: I See That You Are Engaging In One Of Your Puzzling Human Enterprises How Is That Working Out For You

D: oh man

D: you dont even know how cool this is im pretty sure your species isnt mentally equipped to handle radness of this magnitude

D: radnitude?

D: magnirade...

K: Ragnitade

D: yeah that sounds cool

D: anyway

D: check it

K: Whoa

D: did you see that

D: did you see how wicked biznasty that was

D: see theres technically no gravity here its just a memory of gravity

D: nothings really up we just tell ourselves that stuff is up because it makes our lives easier

D: but it turns out we can control that

D: we can all remember times when there wasnt any gravity because we were flying or floating through space or falling to our deaths or whatever

D: and if you summon up one of those memories you can actually bend one of the fundamental forces of the universe itself to your whim

D: the kickflip possibilities

D: as i have just demonstrated

D: are endless

K: Cant You Fly Anyway Though

D: yeah but thats not the point

D: the problem with flying is that you cant do a sweet ollie while youre flying

D: you can do loops and shit but any dweeb can do a loop de fucking loop

D: skateboarding is way more challenging

D: more forces to contend with

D: more potential for mad tricks

D: it is the thinking mans method of afterlife locomotion

D: do you see what im saying

K: Not Really

K: But Im Sure If I Concentrated I Could Wrap My Think Pan Around It

K: Perhaps Take Me Through It More Slowly

D: whoa wait

D: are you actually interested in this

D: i thought you were just humoring me

D: people usually do that for a while but then they get bored

D: you always seemed like one of the nicer trolls maybe you are just unusually dedicated to humoring me

D: in that case you have my official dave permission to chill out about it and wander off while im not paying attention

D: caught up in my own sweet fantasies of kickflips a mile high

D: sweet ollies that touch the sky

D: yeah

D: yeah man

D: yeah

K: No Over The Last Sweep Or So Ive Developed An Authentic Interest In Your Bewildering Human Pastimes

K: Perhaps You Could Painstakingly Explain Them To Me

D: you seriously want to know the deal

K: I Want To Know All About The Deal And What It Is

D: cool fine

D: i was giving you an out there not my fault if you didnt take it

D: you just passed the last exit

D: now your trapped on the daves hobbies highway and its a long long way to exposition town

D: so put the pedal to the metal babe and crank the radio up to max because were going on a god damn road trip

K: See I Didnt Understand Anything You Just Said

K: Could You Talk Slower Please And Perhaps Use Less Metaphors

K: Or If You Are Going To Use Metaphors Could You Make Them About Things Which I Am More Likely To Recognize

K: I Dont Think We Have Road Trips On Alternia

D: you poor bastards

K: Yes

K: We Lacked So Many Wonderful Things That You Take For Granted

K: Like Your Human Road Trips and Your Human Sarcasm

K: Earth Must Have Been Such An Amazing Place

D: it was basically sarcastic road trips twentyfour seven yeah

D: all heckling gas station attendants and making snide remarks about the quality of the gas

D: the attendant all grouchy because this is the fifteenth time this has happened today and hes getting real tired of all these sarcastic road trippers

D: maybe they learn a little something about life and love and the universe

D: this should be a movie

D: kanaya do you want to be in my movie

D: yeah thats right we are making this happen

D: terezi would be down i bet

D: do you think the mayor knows how to drive a car

K: Hmmm

K: Im Sorry I Zoned Out There For A Second

K: What Were We Talking About

D: are you even paying attention

D: i thought you said you wanted to learn all about this stuff

D: this is basically the ultimate crash course in human recreation

D: youll need to know all about it if you want to play the lead role in my blockbuster all-ages comedy

D: you do want to play the lead role in my blockbuster all-ages comedy right

D: cause i gotta tell you terezi has been jonesing for it pretty hard and if you dont look out shes gonna snatch the part right out from under you

D: god how i hate all this hollywood drama

D: actors

D: you know

K: Again Most Of This Is Going Over My Head

K: To Be Honest I Hadnt Really Intended To Ask You About Road Trips Seeing As How Id Never Heard Of One Until Today

K: It Was Other Human Pastimes That I Intended To Enquire About

D: huh

D: okay

D: is it the human sarcasm

D: thats pretty closely related to irony so i could probably give you the gist of it

K: No I Think I Understand The Sarcasm

K: Its When You Express The Opposite Of Your True Feelings In A Specially Contemptuous Tone Of Voice That Indicates Your Real Opinion To All Concerned

K: There Is A Mismatch Between What You Say And What You Mean And From This Cognitive Dissonance Humor Is Derived

K: Its Easy To Learn And Hard To Master

K: But I Think My Grasp Of The Technique Is Sufficient For My Purposes

K: Thanks Though

D: okay cool

D: what is it you want to know then

D: if you want i can provide a list of dialogue options like an npc in a shitty jrpg and we can go through them one at a time

K: I Dont Think That Will Be Necessary

K: If Only Because There Were Too Many Letters In That Sentence For Me To Understand Even Half Of What It Was About

K: I Was Thinking We Could Talk About

K: Knitting

D: knitting

K: Yes

K: What Is The Deal

K: Is It Like Sewing But With Thicker Threads

K: I Know About Sewing Im Rather Good At Sewing

D: well i dont know about knitting

D: thats not really my cup of tea its too hard to do it ironically

D: youd probably be better off talking to

D: …

D: wait a minute

D: this isnt about me at all is it

D: youre not really interested in the details of my cool ironic hobbies

D: youre just using me to get to rose

K: I Dont Know What Youre Talking About

K: My Interest In These Matters Is Purely Academic

K: That Our Mutual Friend Rose Engages In The Human Custom Of Knitting Is Entirely Coincidental

D: this is some elaborate troll seduction game isnt it

D: come on out with it

D: you expect me to believe that its just by chance your girl crush happens to be knitmaster extraordinaire

K: What No

K: That Is An Extremely Silly Turn Of Phrase And I Refuse To Acknowledge Its Validity

K: Girl Crush That Is

K: Knitmaster Extraordinaire Seems Quite Accurate

K: But We Are Just Good Friends Is All

D: uhuh and what are you planning to do with the hot knit gossip im gonna drop your way

D: just sort of contemplate it in the privacy of your own skull

D: no way its just phase one of some intricate master plan that would be ridiculous

K: Well

K: Okay I Will Admit

K: So Its Her Wiggling Day Coming Up

D: wiggling day

K: Or Whatever It Is Humans Do Instead Of Wiggle

K: Crawl Out Of An Orifice Or Something

K: Have I Mentioned Your Entire Species Is Disgusting

K: But Despite That

K: I Thought It Might Be Nice To Get Her A Present

K: And Since She Is A Connoisseur Of The Human Art Of Knitting It Occurred To Me That I Might Try My Hand At It

K: Perhaps A Scarf

K: Do You Think She Would Appreciate A Scarf

D: so basically its a cunning ploy to win her affections with neckwear got it

K: No No No

K: Its Not Like That At All

K: Shes Just A Good Friend And I Would Like Her To Be Happy

K: Thats It

D: okay im totally taken in by this ridiculous false front and i will happily help you out with your completely nonromantic friend gesture

D: so here is how you human knit

D: pay attention

D: you take your knitting needles

D: and you take your wool

D: and you stick the needles in the wool

K: This Is Good Im Actually Listening This Time

K: Hang On Let Me Get My Notebook

D: okay

D: so you stick the needles in the wool and you turn them all about every which way

K: Mm Hmm

D: until youve got them into a terrible tangle

D: like whoa so terrible you dont even understand how this happened

K: Yes Yes Good

D: and when youve got them into this godawful mess of confusion

D: and you are completely at a loss as to what to do about it

K: Go On Im Taking This Down

D: you take it to rose and you say

D: rose ive got these all tangled can you solve this please

D: and when shes distracted by the problem you kiss her on the mouth and run away

K: What

K: No

K: Dave Youve Completely Misunderstood My Question And Also This Whole Situation

D: oh have i kanaya

D: have i really

K: Shes Just A Friend

K: Really I Dont Know Where Youre All Getting This From

D: goddamnit why do you two always have to be so coy about relationships

D: youre a damn coyote

D: see i pronounced that with the coy accentuated so you knew i was making a pun

D: its like you are a master of the ancient alternian martial art of coyrate and whenever i come at you with my deadly attack of just admit it already you deflect it effortlessly with a judo throw and i find myself flat on my back

K: Cant Two People Just Be Friends Without Everyone Having To Bring Romance Into It All The Time

K: Im Getting A Little Tired Of These Insinuations Dave

D: im getting a little tired of your coy fu

D: to coyn a phrase

D: shes your coy toy

D: you and her are the coy polloi

D: youre a japanese coy pond and im drowning in it

D: gonna start calling you coynaya holy shit i cant believe i didnt think of that one first

D: shes like two rooms away just go to where she is and say rose i would like to stare deeply into your eyes and also stroke your hair a little bit

D: maybe tongues could be involved at some point if were both cool with that

D: i know i am

K: I Reject This Whole Train Of Thought As The Obvious Nonsense That It Is

K: Rose And I Are Just Good Friends

K: “Bros,” To Use Your Human Terminology

K: No Cuddles Have Been Involved At Any Point

D: oh so youve thought about cuddling her then

K: I Didnt Say That

D: you implied it

K: Mistakenly

D: shed probably be down for cuddles have you thought about just flat requesting one

D: rose i require frequent cuddles as part of my whole vampire thing do you have any you could spare

D: no better idea

D: rose happy birthday i got you a present

D: its cuddles

D: do you like it

K: These Are All Terrible Ideas

K: Even Hypothetically If My Feelings For Rose Extended Beyond The Sphere Of Casual Bro Style Friendship These Would All Be Just Really Appallingly Bad

K: Each More Doomed To Failure Than The Last

D: okay but just so you know one of yous gonna have to make a move at some point

D: cant just dance around each other forever exchanging knitty banter and witted trinkets

D: or whatever

D: someones gonna have to put their mouth on someone elses mouth and see what happens next

D: its like a high noon romance showdown

D: youre facing off in main street each daring the other to draw

D: in this metaphor guns are kisses

D: and at some point someones going to have to pull the trigger high noon wont last forever

D: dont wanna still be standing there when the sun goes down and the night gets cold as sin

D: am i getting through to you

K: Yes I Understood That One We Actually Have Westerns In Troll Culture

D: fuck yeah

K: But Thats Not It At All

K: We Are More Like Two Friendly Cowboys Riding Side By Side On The Trail Who Are Just Casual Companions And Have Never In The Slightest Experienced Any Kind Of More Serious Feelings For Each Other

K: Yes I Think That Adequately Describes It

D: oh my god

D: will you just

D: fucking

D: shes not even here just tell me in secret

D: you can confide in me im like your best fucking friend

K: Im Not Sure Ive Spoken To You More Than A Handful Of Times Over The Course Of The Sweep

D: yes exactly

D: we have no baggage its like a clean slate

D: you can drop whatever you want on me and then we can go our separate ways

D: im like the mysterious cowboy the dude meets in the bar in the big lebowski

K: But He Kills Everyone At The End

D: what

K: It Would Seem That The Troll Big Lebowski Plays Out Very Differently To The Human Big Lebowski

D: okay im gonna have to watch that later but for now lets focus on you

D: kanaya lets talk about your feelings

D: you can trust me i wont tell anyone

D: these lips are zipped

D: tight as a puppets sewnshut butthole

D: i swear on my honour as an ironic rap master thats how you know im serious

D: if you want i can go find a big pile of something and we can hop in it i know you trolls are down with that

D: think i got some soft comfy puppets stashed away in a chest somewhere we can toss them into a heap and snuggle up

D: what do you say

K: I Dont Think You Understand The Nature Of The Solicitation You Just Made

K: But In Any Case

K: Pass

D: yeah fair enough

K: My Romantic Feelings About Rose Are Both Completely Nonexistent In Nature And Also Not Something I Want To Talk About

K: Besides

K: We Both Know Youd Just Run Off And Blab To Terezi Immediately

D: wait what

K: The Two Of You Are Always Gossiping

K: When Youre Not Bickering Or

K: Dare I Say It

K: Canoodling

K: Frankly Its Adorable

D: kanaya this is crazy talk

D: why are you so full of crazy talk and saying things that arent true

D: whats that about

K: I Dont Know What You Mean

K: I Was Simply Referring To The Burgeoning Romance Between Yourself And Ms Pyrope

D: okay nothing about our relationship could even remotely be described as burgeoning

D: let alone that other word ew

D: have you seen that chick shes got a face full of teeth and a mind full of murder

K: Ill Admit I Dont Personally See The Appeal

K: But To Each Their Own I Always Say

K: Anyway Im Happy For You Both

D: no stop

D: kanaya you are jumping the gun there like whoa

D: you are doing an acrobatic fucking pirouette over the barrel of that gun and the judges are giving you ten out of ten

K: Is This The Same Gun That Was Kisses Before

K: See Your Human Metaphors Always Confuse Me Theyre So Inconsistent

D: no

D: listen

D: the point is

D: theres nothing going on between me and terezi

K: Oh Really

K: Is That So Dave

K: Are You Honestly Trying To Tell Me There Isnt A Spark There

D: kanaya the girl eats chalk

D: she has chalk and she draws shitty comics with it and just when you think the two of you are having a good time getting your draw on she shovels it into her mouth like a fucking tootsie roll

D: you can hear it fucking crunch

D: and then she smiles and her mouths all chalky with chalk

D: shes like a fucking goat honestly i am shocked she hasnt tried to devour the tin cans

D: so to answer your question no i dont find myself suddenly overcome with burning desire for chalk eater girl

D: weirdly fascinating as it is

K: I Have To Say I Find Your Denial Suspiciously Fervent

K: You Sure Do Seem To Have Spent A Lot Of Time Thinking About This Chalk Business

D: its a boring fucking meteor theres not much else to do

D: maybe you dont get it because you trolls are pretty antisocial but i grew up in the big city

D: for me this is like moving to a little country town and the local movie theatre only shows karkats shitty romcoms

D: the girl who eats chalk is literally the most interesting thing in a million miles

K: And Thats All There Is To It

K: This Kind Of Morbid Fascination

D: yes exactly youre getting it

K: Hmmm

K: Well I Have To Say Dave

K: Im Not Buying That In The Slightest

D: oh come on

D: what is this kanayas love inquisition

K: Sometimes Morbid Fascination And The Stirrings Of Romance Can Be All But Indistinguishable

K: Have You Even Kissed Her Yet

D: i dont see how thats any of your business

K: That Sounded To Me Like A No

K: Perhaps What You Should Do Is Go To Where She Is Right Now And Kiss Her Mouth Off

K: How Does That Sound Dave

K: Sounds Like A Really Good Idea Doesnt It

K: In Case You Cannot Tell I Am Employing The Human Sarcasm

D: i cant do that

D: itd be weird

D: shed taste all chalky and shit from all the fucking chalk she fucking eats

K: So Now Youre Thinking About How Shed Taste

K: Admit It Dave

K: You Are Head Over Heels For Chalk Eater Girl

K: You Are Flushed As Red As The Chalk She Constantly And Inexplicably Devours

K: And I Am Pretty Sure She Feels The Same Way About You So Maybe One Of You Should Do Something About It

K: Doesnt That Sound Easy And Not At All Terrifying And Complicated

K: That Was More Human Sarcasm By The Way

D: yeah i could tell

D: you dont always have to say out loud when youre being human sarcastic its actually funnier if you let people figure it out for themselves

K: Yes But Im Not Always Sure If Im Doing It Right And I Wouldnt Want Anyone To Get A False Impression

D: no its great youre doing fine you got the condescension down pat

D: liking the raised eyebrow

D: i am going to go out on a limb here and say you spent hours practising that in front of a mirror just so you could impress rose with it

D: hows that as a guess

K: Completely Off Base As Per Usual

K: You Will Get Nothing Out Of Me

K: My Lips Are Sealed As Tightly As My Endlessly Frustrating Chastity Modus

K: Zip

D: sigh

D: kanaya why are we both so terrible at relationships

K: I Dont Know

K: To Be Honest I Agonize Over It Constantly

K: In A General Sense That Is In No Way Related To The Particular Instance Of Your Sister

D: obviously i am way too cool ever to worry about that sort of thing and as weve established theres noone one this meteor im even slightly into anyway but

D: yeah

D: i dunno

D: it sucks

K: I Dont Understand It At All

K: I Suspect It Would Be Easier With Another Troll But Even Then Im Sure That All These Feelings I Have Would Still Be Exactly As Impossible To Deal With

K: Dont Get Me Wrong Im Still Adamantly Denying Having Them

K: But Im Glad To Learn That Im Not The Only Person In The World Who Just Doesnt Get It

D: man

D: do you ever get the feeling that for everyone else all this relationship stuff is really easy and straightforward and its only you whose stumbling around lost in the emotions maze like a kid whos wandered away from the school trip

D: like did we just somehow miss it when they were handing out the manuals

D: is there like a secret ritual that everyone knows except us and they all think were really stupid for not having figured it out yet

K: Yes

K: Exactly

K: You Are Like A Poet

D: aw shucks

D: thats the nicest thing ive ever heard anyone say

K: Dave

K: We Should Make A Pact

D: is this going to be one of those things where you agree that if youre both still single at forty youll get married

D: because i feel like thats probably a terrible idea

D: especially considering that were probably either going to live forever or be eaten alive by a space demon before we hit the age when were allowed to go see an x-rated movie

K: No

K: That Would Be Silly

K: Im Pretty Sure Im Human Gay Anyway

D: see thats what i mean i thought all trolls were bi

D: even the little stuff like that can trip you up

D: does rose even like girls

K: Yes I Keep Forgetting I Have To Worry About That

K: You Know

K: Hypothetically If We Werent Just Friends And Nothing Else

K: Is It Possible That My Gender Of All Things Could Scuttle My Chances

K: Its Like Having To Vet A Prospective Romantic Partners Favourite Colour Before You Make Any Gesture Of Affection

D: is terezi only into me because i wear red all the time

D: if i changed my clothes would she completely lose interest

D: can that be a thing with trolls

D: or can it just be a thing with terezi

D: seems like she only ever digs on dudes with delicious candy red blood and i cant believe that was a sentence that even came out of my mouth

K: I Want To Say No But Honestly Its Terezi I Have No Idea What Goes Through That Girls Think Pan

D: good thing were just friends in a platonic way that is totally devoid of any kind of emotional tension whatsoever then

D: otherwise this would all be really weird and confusing

D: thank god i dont have to deal with trying to decipher the romantic intentions of a crazy alien on a day-to-day basis

D: can you imagine how much that would fucking suck

K: Hmm Nope I Actually Cant Imagine It At All

K: Wait You Were Using Human Sarcasm Right

K: I Was Intending To Respond In Kind

D: no i was being completely serious

K: Oh Im Sorry

K: Ive Clearly Misunderstood This Whole Conversation

K: Dave I Really Have To Apologize For

K: Wait You Were Using Human Sarcasm Again In Response To My Question About Whether Or Not You Were Using Human Sarcasm

D: yep

K: That Time It Was Sincere But You Could Easily Have Kept Going

K: I Had No Idea You Could Stack It Up Like That

K: This Opens Up Whole New Conversational Possibilities Which I Shall Have To Explore With Rose At Her Earliest Convenience

D: thats cool

D: shell like that

D: being completely one hundred percent sincere here it sounds like exactly that girls bread and butter

D: anyway what was this about a pact

K: Oh Yes

K: The Pact

K: Basically I Think We Should Both Put Our Money Where Our Mouths Are

K: And Agree That Tonight Is The Night To Finally Make A Move On Our Respective Alien Paramours

K: It Will Be Terrifying But If Youre Doing It With Me Ill Know That Im Not Alone

D: hmm

D: you mean like

D: go hunt down terezi and get her alone before telling her how i really feel about her

D: meanwhile you will do the same with rose

K: Yes Exactly

K: Finally Get This Whole Drawn Out Agonizing Emotion Kerfuffle Over With

K: For Better Or For Worse

D: plus as an added bonus it would really piss off karkat

K: Yes Exactly

K: What Do You Say

D: its an idea

D: i can see the merits of it

D: but

D: what if were wrong though

D: what if terezi is only humoring me and rose is just using you as a light source for bedtime reading

K: Were Not Wrong

D: okay but lets say we are

D: we have to live with these people for at least another year

D: were the only people on this meteor remember

D: just one misplaced gesture of affection could ruin the entire social dynamic

D: the human emotion of friendship is like a delicate house of cards and one wrong touch can cause the whole thing to collapse

D: the troll emotion of romance is even more like that because all the symbols are card suits for some reason

D: and if terezi rejects me outright ill have to spend the next year hiding under my blankets and quivering in shame whenever someone else enters the bedroom to bring in my daily meal of dry biscuits and water

D: are you ready to take that risk

K: Not In The Slightest

K: What Choice Do We Have Though

D: we could sit tight and wait for one of them to act first

D: i mean if they really like us theyre sure to do something about it eventually that just seems logical

D: hows that for a battle strategy

K: What If Theyre Having This Exact Conversation Right Now Though

K: It Seems Likely Theyre Both Thinking About This In The Exact Same Way As Were Are

K: That Is If Were Not Totally Wrong And Neither One Of Them Holds Us In Any Romantic Regard Whatsoever

K: Oh God

K: Dave

K: Why Are Girls So Scary

D: its like a law of nature

D: i reckon theres no universe out there where girls arent scary

D: even the genderless slimy slug things of dimension q are scared of girls

D: even the horrorterrors get all nervous

D: english himself probably gets the shakes whenever a pretty girl approaches him

K: Alright But

K: What Do We Do About It

D: maybe just

D: i dunno

D: wait for the right moment?

D: like youre just hanging out when all of a sudden the whole world goes quiet and you look deep into each others eyes and then your lips meet

D: that actually happens right

D: karkats shitty romcoms wouldnt lie to me

K: I Dont Know

K: I Hope So

K: It Sounds Nice

K: Should We Just Hang On For That Then

D: yeah i guess

D: no wait

D: wait i got it

D: oh man i think ive got it

D: yeah this is a great idea it will solve all our romance problems for sure

D: are you ready for this

K: Hit Me

D: okay

D: here it is

D: we go and ask karkat for advice

K: …

K: Pfffhahahahahahahaa

K: Ahahaahahahahahahahahaaaaa

D: no seriously how isnt this brilliant

D: the dude knows everything there is to know about romance he will so easily be able to solve our problems foaahahahahhhahaahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa

K: Ahaahaahahahahha

K: Ahahaahaa I Cant Breathe

K: Is This Normal

D: I dont know why youre laughing that was a totally serious suggestiaaaaaahahhahahahhahahahaa

D: ahahahaaahaha ha hhaahaaaa

K: Ahahhaahaahahahahahaahaaaaaaaa

K: This Is A Brilliant Idea

K: All We Have To Do Is Exactly What Karkat Says And We Will Be Ahhahahahahahahhaaahahahaaaa Ha Hahahaahhaahaahaaaahahaaah

D: its too perfect

D: oh my godddd aahahahahaaaaaahh

D: hahahahaaaaa

K: Ahahahaaahahaaaha

K: Aahahahaaaa

K: Haaaaaa

K: Whew

K: I

K: I Think I Needed That

D: to make fun of my totally sincere suggestion about our respected mutual friend karkat

D: i dont see why that was necessary

K: No Seriously

K: Im Glad Were Friends Dave

K: Even If We Dont Talk Much

K: Sometimes It Seems Like Were The Only Two People On This Meteor Without Some Kind Of Convoluted Romantic Entanglement And I Would Just Like To Let You Know I Appreciate That

D: well

D: cool

D: thanks

D: its nice to know im appreciated from time to time

D: just fyi

D: if youre wondering

D: and so you know this goes against my strict policy of never expressing anything close to authentic human emotion without an impermeable irony filter

D: but i feel the same way about you

K: Aww

K: Thanks

K: Im Probably Not Going To Get Anything That Sincere Out Of You For At Least Another Sweep So I Guess I Should Tell You Now It Means A Lot To Me That You Said That

K: Without Human Sarcasm

K: Just So You Know

D: yeah

D: cool

D: ...

D: so how do you get the cowboy hats on over the horns

K: We Make Holes

D: awesome


End file.
